


cursed :/

by nfsjsj



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, tbh this is bad and cursed dont read it, this is really underage its mgsv tpp eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfsjsj/pseuds/nfsjsj
Summary: this is a bad fic i wrote at 3:00am 4 months ago





	cursed :/

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2 cope i guess  
> rip

Pequod didn't have a choice really. Not while there was a gun pointed to his head by an angry 12 year old, forcing him to pilot a chopper back to Africa with a bunch of child soldiers. So when he woke up, tied to his seat with a sock in his mouth, it wasn't all too surprising. The surprising thing was the fact that their leader, his boss's son, Eli, was currently grinding his small hand on his clothed crotch. PQ jerked awake, startling the boy from his movements.

"Finally awake, pilot?" the brat said in his stupid British accent. 

Pequod couldn't reply, so he just grunted. The cloth in his mouth was grinding on his teeth uncomfortably. Eli snorted and went back to slowly mouthing his boner, which was growing embarrassingly quickly. PQ tried looking out the window of the chopper to compose himself for a second. It was night, so there wasn't much he could see, but he managed to make out a line of trees that led into a deeper part of the jungle. He struggled his best to squirm his way out of this "predicament" but, damn, this kid knew how to tie knots well. Eli suddenly squeezed PQ's bulge a little too hard for his liking and he let out a loud whimper-squeal combo. Christ, what the fuck. The kid snorted at his reaction. The brat. He trailed his one hand up Pequod's bared hairy chest, while the other kneaded at his straining pants, feeling his pecs and brushing over PQ's nipples occasionally. He suppressed his whimper this time, grinding his teeth tightly on the rough fabric. It was sick; he was getting hard from a, what, 13 year old touching him? 

It felt good, he hated to admit, but it felt good. PQ hadn't touched himself in a long time and it was starting to get to him. Eli's untrimmed nails dragged down his torso and left clean red trails in their wake. He shivered under the boy's hands as they worked. His eyes were tightly shut; he couldn't look at this young kid groping him. 

A pause. A snicker. 

ziiiiiipp. 

Oh god no.

Pequod squeezed his eyes closed even more than they were before and clenched his jaw as he felt Eli's small hands touch his straining bulge through the fabric of his boxers. Jesus this kid was really serious. He couldn't even hold back a small groan as the kids cold fingers brushed against his hot dick. PQ's eyes cracked open just to see what was going on. A mistake. Eli was holding Pequod's throbbing dick upright, looking right at him as his mouth poised to lick it as Pequod opened his eyes. Eli circled his tongue around his sensitive tip slowly. He groaned. Pequod was sweating bullets at this point. This was awful, but Jesus it felt good. The boy's small mouth fit perfectly around his head as he started to suck it gently, all while keeping eye contact with the poor man. Break eye contact. Break eye contact. Break eye contact. He couldn't, it was hypnotizing. He needed more stimulation, more. PQ's hips tried to shift so his dick would go farther into the kid's mouth but Eli pulled back and glared at him, a string of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. Pequod's dick twitched at the sight. Disgusting. 

"Don't be rude. You are not in control here", he quipped. Pequod didn't say anything. 

The kid obviously had never done anything like this before. He was 13 and clumsy, accidentally scraping his teeth against PQ's tip as he tried to get a feel for sucking it. Pequod jumped and whined at the slight pain. Eli was determined it seemed, finally getting a feel for it and to a point where he looked like he could go farther. Pequod was not one to brag, but he knew he was big. It would be a challenge for him to even make it to half way, with how small the kid's mouth was. Its so fucking wrong. He's just a child. He's so small and young. Pequod felt shame seep into his chest as he wallowed in his thoughts. The sensation of wet heat going past his throbbing head brought him back to the present. Eli had sunk his head farther down PQ's thick shaft. He was about a quarter the way down. Ohh yeah. Pequod let out a long low moan and weakly buckled his hips. The young boy was a fast learner as he used his hand to stroke what he couldn't reach. He sucked hard and made obscene slurping noises as his mouth drooled around the pilots thick member. He could almost feel his cock hit the back of the boy's tight throat when he sputtered and pulled off to cough. Eli's face was flushed. He had drool dripping from his pink lips as he took a breath. 

Fuck, he was cute like this. Pequod's cock rested against his cheek, smearing precum on it. After Eli caught his breath, he went right back to what he was doing before. He took as much as he could of PQ's length in his small mouth. Pequod was close, he could feel the warmth building up in his lower abdomen as the boy focused on sucking. His tongue was lapping at the head as he bobbed along the pilot's throbbing length. 

When his tip suddenly hit the back of Eli's throat, the boy let out a strangled moan and forced himself to keep sucking, that was enough to tip Pequod over the edge. He groaned loudly and spilled his thick load into the 13 year old's mouth without warning, causing Eli to pull back quickly enough to cough and glare at him. His cum splashed on Eli's face and tongue as he finished his orgasm. The kid looked hot covered in his cum, panting and frazzled looking. One of the other child soldiers called in the distance from outside the window, reminding them that they weren't alone and that there was a chance they could be surprised by one of Eli's comrades any second.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
